particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstria
29 | popular_vote1 = 14,436,853 | percentage1 = 27.64% | swing1 = 2.67% | image2 = | leader2 = Rohanna o Baines | leader_since2 = 3638 | party2 = Allianz für Hoffnung | leaders_seat2 = ? | last_election2 = 22.56%, 147 seats | seats2 = 118 | seat_change2 = 29 | popular_vote2 = 9,605,823 | percentage2 = 18.39% | swing2 = 4.17% | image3 = | leader3 = ? | leader_since3 = ? | party3 = Konstitutionelle Monarchie Partei | leaders_seat3 = ? | last_election3 = 8.89%, 57 seats | seats3 = 116 | seat_change3 = 59 | popular_vote3 = 9,544,294 | percentage3 = 18.28% | swing3 = 9.39% | image4 = | leader4 = Edith Strötzel | leader_since4 = 3626 | party4 = National Civic Forum | leaders_seat4 = ? | last_election4 = 12.82%, 81 seats | seats4 = 85 | seat_change4 = 4 | popular_vote4 = 7,429,304 | percentage4 = 13.31% | swing4 = 0.49% | image5 = | leader5 = Jörg Kruse | leader_since5 = 3631 | party5 = Die Hulsterreichischen Republikaner | leaders_seat5 = ? | last_election5 = 10.99%, 70 seats | seats5 = 72 | seat_change5 = 2 | popular_vote5 = 5,963,164 | percentage5 = 11.42% | swing5 = 0.42% | image6 = | leader6 = Konrad Egli | leader_since6 = 3626 | party6 = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund | leaders_seat6 = Mitrania | last_election6 = 16.04%, 107 seats | last_election6 = 8.33%, 54 seats | seats6 = 72 | seat_change6 = 18 | popular_vote6 = 5,720,269 | percentage6 = 10.95% | swing6 = 2.63% | title = Staatsminister | posttitle = Resulting SM | before_election = Ludwig Kirchgasser | before_party = Liberale Volkspartei | after_election = Ludwig Kirchgasser | after_party = Liberale Volkspartei |color1 = FFFF00 |color2 = 000000 |color3 = 800080 |color4 = 00008B |color5 = 191970 |color6 = FF8C00 |seats_before1 = |seats_before2 = }} Background In 3633, several radical and extremist parties had obtained a considerable share of seats, led by the far-right Allianz für Hoffnung. The Septembrist parties responded to this by forming a broad alliance, chaired by Ludwig Kirchgasser (LVP) as Staatsminister. Originally, it had included the centre-left Solidarity party, but when it collapsed, it became a purely right-wing liberal-conservative administration. Kirchgasser's government had conducted several far-reaching reforms especially in the area of education, where government involvement was mostly reduced but partially increased through more funding for vocational schools. Kirchgasser had also undertaken some privatization projects in various areas. The opposition was led by the AfH and Rohanna o Baines, who ran a populist and somewhat radical campaign, railing against religious minorities. Overall, the campaign was not too fierce. The LVP capitalized on the popularity of the Staatsminister, while the HDV sought to rejuvenate its team. The NBF also focused on its achievements in government for the first time but was careful not to lose its populist and anti-establishmentarian appeal. Outcome The election resulted in a strengthening for the liberal-conservative government, especially for the LVP, which increased its plurality over the main opposition AfH to nearly 10%. HDV and NBF also made gains, while out of the opposition parties the moderate centre-right KMP made strong gains and nearly overtook the far-right AfH. After the election, Kirchgasser renewed his coalition with NBF and HDV.